Sapphire and Emerald
by DawnthePurpleBunny
Summary: Sasuke has to marry a woman, and things go wrong from there. Who says you couldn't fall in love twice? SasuNaru


**Sapphire and Emerald**

**By DawnthePurpleBunny  
**

****Sasuke didn't usually claim his love for anyone. He didn't do romance or even the occasional hand holding. But that all changed when he turned 20.

His father was the King of an average size country called Konoha. Now although Sasuke wasn't first in line for the crown, seeing as his older brother Itachi was, his father still expected him to find a suitable wife. So the searching began.

He first attempted to court the most obvious choice, Hinata Hyuuga, the daughter of the Earl. But that didn't go well as Sasuke began to hate her older cousin, Neji.

Then he went for the young duchess, Ino Yamanaka. Upon her arrival to the palace he realized that he would never like her. But it seemed as if her arrival did not go unwanted. She had brought along with her a very beautiful young man named Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke learned that he was her younger cousin, sent by her father to keep watch of her. Naruto was only fifteen. He had shocking blonde hair and sun-kissed tan skin to match. But what made Sasuke's heart skip a beat was the boys electrifying sapphire eyes.

Sasuke wanted the boy.

He offered to let Ino and her cousin to stay for two weeks, and the entire time he spent every second with Naruto. He couldn't explain it. Everything Naruto did was attractive.

At some point he voiced his attraction to the blonde, and Naruto responded happily, for he felt the same.

There were only two days before Ino and Naruto had to leave, and Sasuke decided to approach his father. He found him in his study. The young Uchiha cleared his throat to get his father's attention.

"Yes, my son?" his father asked.

"I have fallen in love, father, and with your permission I wish to marry this individual."

The older man had a smirk of approval on his face at the news. "Ah, so the young Yamanaka has stolen your heart? I approve my son."

"Actually," Sasuke started, a bit cautiously, "it was not Ino, but her cousin, Naruto."

Fuguka's(?) eyes widened at this information. "You mean the boy?"

"Yes."

The older Uchiha's eyes narrowed and his mouth turned into a frown. "Son, I am afraid that is unacceptable. I will not allow you to marry that boy, or any boy for that matter."

"But-" Sasuke started but was cut off.

"No buts, Sasuke. You will find a girl or i will find one for you."

Sasuke did not argue this further.

That night, Naruto cried as Sasuke told him the horrible news. But Sasuke promised to always love Naruto and to always write.

Sasuke made love to Naruto that night.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

It had been an entire month since Naruto left with his cousin, Ino. Sasuke had promised to write to the blonde and so he did. He and Naruto exchanged letter after letter and it seemed to only make their bond stronger. Oh, how Sasuke longed to kiss the blonde.

Sasuke still continued his search for a bride, but not with the same vigor. So it was to his surprise that he met a young noble by the name of Sakura Haruno. The Haruno's were not higher up nobles, but nobles nonetheless.

She was 18. She had bright pink hair, fair skin, and soft emerald eyes.

Sasuke thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He was going to marry Sakura.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

He didn't stop writing to Naruto, but he did begin to notice changes in him. He began spending more time with Sakura and started putting less thought into his letters.

After a while they became boring and vague. There were less emotions. In fact, he began to rush through them. It wasn't until, Naruto wrote to him asking if he was okay did Sasuke stop writing.

He didn't know why, but he just couldn't write to the young blonde anymore.

Invitations were sent out for the wedding, and Sasuke couldn't contain the guilt he felt. He knew he made a mistake, but he just didn't know what it was.

He spent more time courting Sakura. Something about her entranced him, and he couldn't help but make her his top priority.

Two weeks after the invites were sent out, it was time for the wedding. Nobles from all over came to the grand ceremony. Sasuke couldn't have been happier.

His father couldn't have been more proud.

While standing at the alter, waiting for his bride, Sasuke notice a head of shocking blonde hair on a short male. Sapphire orbs, filled with pain and heartbreak, stared at him.

His mind began to supply images of the pile of unanswered letters littering his desk. Letters he had read, but couldn't find the words, or the heart, to answer.

Music began to play and Sasuke looked down the aisle at his approaching bride. Sakura was dressed in a long traditional white wedding gown, her pink hair was pulled back in a bun, and a veil sat atop her head.

Sasuke thought she was beautiful.

_But not gorgeous_, he admitted bitterly.

He seemed to blank out during the vows, only to awake when the priest uttered, "You may kiss the bride."

He felt himself hresitating, not quite sure what he wanted anymore. But although he was still confused, he looked into those soft emeralds and sealed his marriage with a kiss.

He knew he made a mistake then.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

He spent the entire reception looking for the young boy who he loved first, but it seemed he could not be found.

Giving up, he walked out into the garden only to be met by the sight of the boy he had been looking for seated on the fountain.

"Naruto?"

the boy looked up, blonde bangs shadowing deep, shocking sapphires.

"Yes, your highness," Naruto answered weakly.

Sasuke felt his heart clench. "I've been looking for you."

Naruto raised a delicate blonde eyebrow. "I can't imagine why."

"I want to talk to you."

Instead of answering Naruto stood and was about to pass the prince when he was grabbed by the wrist. He looked up at the raven, evidently upset.

"I don't want to talk to you," he nearly yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because you promised!" the blonde yelled finally. "You said you would always love me. You said you would always write."

A choked sob escaped his mouth, reaching Sasuke's ears and breaking his heart.

"Why have you stopped?" Naruto asked. "Is it because of her? Are you in love with her now?"

"Naruto, I-"

"You what?" Naruto then laughed bitterly. "Are you sorry?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered truthfully. "I'm sorry that we couldn't be together, Naruto. I'm sorry that I broke your heart."

"Yeah, well, I'm not." Naruto said, wiping away his fallen tears, seemingly sobered. "I'm just sorry that I let you."

With that said Naruto walked back into the party, pretending that he never spoke to the prince a day in his life.

And Sasuke sat on the fountain, right where Naruto previously sat. He stared at his reflection in the water and wondered how he allowed his life to be ruined.

**END**

******Yeah, so I don't know what to think about that :/**

**Please REVIEW!  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**Dawn:3  
**


End file.
